


【All草】凌辱——越是高傲的头颅越想使他低伏

by YOPPI



Category: ALL草
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-07-25 15:29:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20028106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOPPI/pseuds/YOPPI
Summary: ！检察官草！夹带私货！虐身虐心！慎入慎入





	1. Chapter 1

“滚。”

起初他并没当回事的，只不过是手下的小角色，不配被施舍一丝语气的起伏。

男人昂着美丽的头颅，被荷枪实弹的壮硕保镖簇拥着，若没有锋利的短发压制过于柔美的五官，他甚至会显得有些娇气。

他刚刚休完“探亲假”，专程回家看望了父母姥姥，他们身体都好，日子也过得平凡。

因为要瞒着家里人，他索性直接将事情都丢开专心陪伴家人，也给了这些居心叵测的混蛋可乘之机。

处理完积攒的的事务，男人冷着脸走出大厦，尽管雨不大，贴身保镖们还是绷紧了神经，生怕淋到他，上了车，隔绝了外面或谄媚或畏惧的人群，男人浅叹了口气，手指插进发间捋了几下，打开手机，拨通了一个视频通话。

屏幕里，是一张凶神恶煞的脸，极为阳刚，嘴里叼着烟，没点，胡茬有些乱，凌厉的眼神让人心怵，就连声音也透着威摄，但却对这个男人无可复加的温柔。

“小峰，回家先喝汤，不准空腹吃辣，知道吗。”

“老廖你真是啰嗦。你眼都红了，很累吗？”

“担心我了？”男人轻笑，“只是有几个不长眼的挑事儿，分分钟就能解决。”

“那你要多注意休息，早点回家。”

“好。”男人凝视着他，嘴角勾起微笑。

……

夜深。

廖宅。

主卧。

易峰正睡着，门口传来几不可闻的窸窣声，门开，三道黑影逆着走廊微弱的光一步步逼近，厚实华贵的长毛地毯吸收了脚步声，但还是被易峰察觉，他眯起眼，一边适应黑暗，一边借一个轻微的翻身握紧枕下的枪。

“咔哒”声，时机正好！易峰翻身挺起，黑洞洞的枪口指向入侵者。

但出乎他意料的是，他们并未携带武器，即使在枪口下，神色也丝毫不错。

易峰心里一紧，事情不会简单了。

“您这是何必呢，大检察官。”领头的男人扔出这一句轻飘飘的话。

易峰心头剧烈震颤，调动所有理智回忆这个男人的一切。

但他完全想不起有什么不妥，这男人是他手下分管南城凤凰街一个小人物，手下有七八个喽啰，其中两个在他身后跟着。

南北东三城，都是廖家的地盘，南富北乱东城重，他潜伏进廖家三年，就掌握了北城。后来，廖老爷子被杀，廖家改换朝代，老廖当家的第一件事就是义无反顾地，拿南城做聘礼把他迎进了廖宅。南城油水大，争的人自然也多，他跟前奉承来往的人多如过江之鲫。他只见过这男人三四次，长相平凡，只左脸一道一寸多的伤疤稍有些辨识度。

疤脸见他紧皱眉头，一言不发，但枪还是端的稳如磐石，心里欲火又烧起一分。

“您说，要是廖先生知道自己娶了个卧底——”

“廖先生那么狠的人，估计您也没什么好下场了。”

说罢，喉咙底逸出粗粝的狞笑，让易峰不觉想起电视里反派凌辱女人时的嘴脸。

“就你这种货色还想威胁我。”易峰冷哼一声，漂亮的眼睛高傲地蔑视。

白玉般的脸孔上一双琉璃眼，勾人魂摄人魄。

易峰有着极好的身条，宽肩纤腰窄臀长腿，素来包裹在一丝不苟的西装里，就像传世的宝贝总要被人仔仔细细用上好绒料锁在精美盒子里。然而现在，这宝贝丢了外盒，充作绒料的丝绸睡衣也腻着肌肤一寸寸滑开，几乎暴露在贼盗眼前。

疤脸和身后的两人都看直了眼，精虫上了脑，更生出三分胆气，原有的一点顾忌彻底抛了。

“我们这样的贱命哪敢威胁您呢，我们可是连把枪带进来的本事都没有。”

易峰是廖先生心头肉，在廖家多年又一直隐瞒自己的实力。廖先生处事狠辣决绝，天南海北结了不少仇，为了保护易峰费尽心力布置了这一整套安保。

“死人的嘴闭得紧，我可以发发善心让你们三个死得痛快点。”

“只可惜，我有个乱拍照的坏毛病。”说罢挥挥手让身后两人到门口守着。

至此，易峰明白他必有后路，若是自己真的杀了他，尸体和真相估计会一道呈到老廖面前。

“说吧，要钱还是要权。”易峰虽然想通，手里还是紧攥着枪，只是枪口不再气势汹汹地瞄准。

“都不要。”

“那是要我的命？看不出来你还挺忠心。”

“老子要忠心有屁用！老子他妈的要你！”

疤脸一步迈过两人最后的一点距离，粗糙黝黑的手掐住易峰下巴，迫使他抬起头看自己。

疤脸没读过什么书，不会夸，只觉得这对眼珠就应该泪汪汪地看着他，这样白嫩的皮肉肯定耐不住疼，稍一用力，等泪珠子啪嗒落在脸蛋上，自己就要用嘴用舌头舔掉，再把这美人的脸颊肉都吸进嘴里嚼弄。

可易峰是不会遂他龌龊的幻想的，他不配。

这男人的力气实在是大，老茧又糙，钳住了就像烙铁烫进嫩豆腐，易峰疼得有些迷糊了，一把拍掉这只脏手，看过去的眼里只有赤裸裸的厌恶。

疤脸对这眼神，不仅有恼羞的怒气，更有被盯到浑身舒爽的快感，这样复杂的感受他没体会过，脑浆子都咕嘟起来，感叹果然是极品，不是一般能比的。

他迫切地，像快被渴死的马，掐住易峰颌骨使了个巧劲，撬开了丰润的唇。

厚实的舌头碾过嘴唇，舔过两排贝齿，狎弄小巧粉嫩的舌头，恨不得吸干嘴里香甜的津液。疤脸终于知道了，美人连口水都是甜的。

直到易峰被吻得有些缺氧，面皮都泛出潮红，疤脸才肯放开他的嘴。

易峰的嘴红肿着，沾满亮晶晶的唾液，脸蛋眼角都是勾人的红，但那双眼，依然高高地厌恶蔑视着。他细条斯礼地拭着嘴角，仿佛只是因为沾上了不干净的东西烦闷。

“我知道你在心里都不屑于骂我，”疤脸脸色沉下来，低着嗓子说，“从前你就是这样，用这种眼神看我。”

易峰并不怎么惊讶，这样一个手里只有半条街的人，肯定不会让他另眼相看。

疤脸扯开他睡衣带子，捏着他细腻的皮肉又接着说：“检察官，在你眼里，我们这些人都是社会的蛀虫，你起诉了我，一张嘴又害我多蹲了三年，扭脸一点儿都不记得。”

疤脸的手四处作乱，扯着易峰的奶头揉捏，又摁着乳晕揉搓整个胸部，易峰死也不肯在这种人手下出丑，咬紧了下唇抑制呻吟。

“我刚流落到这儿四处混的时候，就在北城老梧桐巷撞见你和人接头，把我吓一跳，大检察官怎么也跑这儿了，还这么骚，扮成女的和人打野炮，操他妈的！老子栽给这么个贱货可亏死了。”

疤脸感受到易峰身体一下子僵了，心头一喜。

“后来我才看清，那野男人可不是局子里的大队长嘛，我就去查，还真让我查到了。”

易峰眼底终于多了其他情绪，不只有厌恶了，疤脸很高兴，洋洋得意的嘴脸大方地露给易峰看。

“当年你的上司，那个有名的检察长，因公殉职，就死在这地界儿。”

“在南边蹲号子的时候，老子听里头一小鸡仔儿提过一嘴，说送爷们儿进来的那个贼漂亮的检察官喜欢男人，对谁都没好脸，除了......检长。”

疤脸几乎是把检长两个字吹进易峰耳朵里的，这一口轻飘飘的气几乎吹走了易峰的魂。

“然后我就跟着你，也投奔了廖家，混到你手底下，你说，要是廖先生知道你为了个野男人连姓都改了会怎么处置你呢？”

“你费这么大劲儿进廖家，我猜，你老相好死在他们手里，对吧？你天天和廖先生睡一个被窝，心里什么滋味儿啊？”

易峰终于回过神来，怒火在体内冲撞，脸色仿佛是沉入岩浆的千年寒冰，带着同归于尽的决绝。

他的枪被疤脸卸了，易峰十指掐上疤脸的脖颈，用力攥住皮肉，好像要从皮一路掐烂血管、筋肉、骨髓。

疤脸一开始还嬉皮笑脸，渐渐就肃了脸色。

疤脸把住易峰两手扯开，脸皮涨得发紫，脖子上红肿的淤痕彻底点燃了最后的耐心。

睡衣带子死死捆住一对腕子，吊在铁质的床架上，疤脸架起易峰两条腿，易峰就完全悬在空中，进一步像在主动迎合，退一步就被带子缠得更疼。

疤脸心里还是有分寸的，廖先生从没离开易峰超过五天，今天是第三天了。

因此，他从床头摸出润滑剂，几乎挤空了瓶子，大坨冰凉的粘液随着男人粗壮的骨节一寸寸开拓，就像是穷疯了的人为了价值连城的珍草一步步攀上峭壁，每近一步，都是无比的快乐。

然而易峰却如身在苦海，他所有的秘密几乎都被发现了，等待他的，不知道是怎样的明天。他想起相爱多年却因秉公执法丧命的爱人，想起自己孤身潜伏的苦楚，想起用身体换来的警察局内部的资料，想起老廖对他的好。

后穴被男人仔仔细细的扩张，红润的穴肉翕张，润滑剂和蜜液泛着淫靡光泽，疤脸捧住易峰小巧的屁股，大拇指推开臀肉，挺起坚硬的肉棍狠狠地挺入。

肉棍在娇嫩蜜穴里粗暴地鞭挞，疤脸几乎用尽全身力气抽插，易峰悬着身子逃无可逃，只得像骇浪中的海藻随着男人的动作沉浮。

微弱灯光下男人的疤脸更加可怕，这样一张脸似乎明明白白地提醒易峰，他正被一个混蛋猥亵。易峰自小出众，后来又成了最公正高贵的检察官，他的矜贵自尊是刻在骨子里的，后来不得已做出种种事由，易峰都能找到理由说服自己，然后将自己的傲骨好好保存，但这一刻，这样单方面彻彻底底的凌辱，几乎使他丢盔卸甲，至少能将声音发泄出来，这样，或许会好受一点。

疤脸抱着易峰软软的身子，半逼半哄地让他叫出声来。

听着耳边的话，易峰拽住疤脸的衣领，扯近，赏了他一个巴掌。

“去你妈的。” 声音都是颤抖的。

说完，在疤脸毫不留情地肏干中昏了过去。

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. 肉欲幻想的尽头

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 哈！我居然更了，没想到吧

易峰有一副极好的肉体。

从他细长的脖颈一路描摹，羊脂玉似的细致，甚至显不出肌理纹路。

他总是穿着得体，甚至有些保守，衬衫端正地扣到最上，领子熨的锋利，像雪凝成的利刃——如他本人。

但这也是一副极不乖的身体。

背叛了主人的禁欲。

白衫被饱满的胸膛撑起曼妙的弧度，衣褶又沿着腰线一路伸入臀肉，胯单薄又细窄，衬着一双小巧紧致的臀瓣，然而腿根又是淫靡的肉感，从腿根到脚踝流畅的线条简直想让人死在这一双腿上。

廖三深以为然。

老廖爱看易峰挺拔的身姿，裹在上好的西装料子里，一步一迈，上下起伏的小屁股，微微颤抖的腿根，纤细到仿佛一折就断的脚踝，肉欲与脆弱都化成这一双腿，真他妈勾人。

自他掌权后，易峰从没站到办公桌前汇报过工作，总是要站在他身边——好让他完完整整将这一双腿纳入眼底。

有时实在忍不住了，老廖便挥退闲杂人等，一把将易峰拽到怀里，揉捏扇打，腿根紧紧并好，尽情抽插将性欲发泄到这双骚透了的腿上。

易峰白嫩的腿间常常遍布老廖的牙印指痕，青青紫紫。

疤脸也总意淫这一双腿。

他没有什么艺术的审美，自然不会像老廖一样一寸寸欣赏。他只是疯了一般，假设着这腿能乖乖巧巧地缠在他腰间，或者被他扛在肩头，也应该被易峰那双纤手自己掰开奉上；不过最美的，应该是被他粗大的手紧紧攥住，皮肤被老茧磨成红色，脚踝都洇出淤青。

但谁都不会知道，因为易峰的脚踝总藏在黑色的小腿袜里，锃亮的尖头靴一步步踩在地上，一丝不苟。只是下面，藏着淫乱的证据。

疤脸馋极了这样的易峰，甚至做梦都是易峰又凉又硬的尖头踝靴踩在他老二上，脚踝灵巧极了，时轻时重地转着圈，漂亮的眉头皱起，嘴角撇下，满是厌恶——你这根脏东西，也配？

但接下去的发展却时常不同。有时他恭敬地跪在易峰面前，卑微地从他的脚趾尖舔到大腿根；有时他又气急败坏，一把撕开易峰的衣服，粗暴地捅进去，胯下巨物蛮横鞭挞，易峰就呜咽着求他；但多数时候，他甚至还没碰到易峰的裤脚，就被廖三爷打成了筛子，梦里太过血腥，让疤脸一直犹豫胆怯。

然而欲望最不能被压制，总有一天，它会成为最凶猛的怪物。

但在它成型之前，疤脸并不敢怎样。他甚至都没什么机会见到易峰，即使见到，也总消失在许多像他一样不起眼的小角色中，那些人脸上都是对权利的攀附和对金钱的贪婪，他们实在太蠢，不配让易峰认真对待，也幸好，多亏这些人的掩护，才让疤脸不被看穿，能在角落肆无忌惮地视奸。

疤脸不经常看易峰的下半身，那太容易暴露，也容易失控。

所以他将目光移到易峰胸前，但折磨只重不轻。

黑色齐整的西装外套，洁白的衬衫，黑白交界里，能窥见饱满的奶子。

疤脸想，易峰身上的奶味儿肯定来自这里。

操他妈的！这对骚奶子姓廖的肯定不知道玩过多少次了。

要是老廖知道疤脸的想法，估计一枪崩了他之后会吐他一句“聪明”。

易峰虽然自知美貌，但一直没想通，廖三爷，怎么看上的他。

廖三从不是声色犬马之人，他做事狠绝，对人更是绝情。不管怎样的美人，轻易看不上眼，即使有能入眼的，至多只睡一次，还得连夜将人清走。

毕竟仇家多，不格外谨慎，他也没命活到今天。

而易峰的出现不可谓自然，甚至都说不上合理。

那时他才二十四五，虽然已是极优秀的检察官，但总归年轻，身为检长的恋人意外身亡的消息一传来，他整个世界仿佛都坍塌了。

因为环境敏感，他们的爱情并不光明正大，所以他甚至没有正当的理由悲伤——谁会为了认识不满一年的上司难过呢。

易峰没日没夜地工作，试图继续两人共同的理想，也试图以此麻痹自己，直到一个来自北边的逃犯在他的城市落网。

他急切地，近乎疯狂地寻求真相。

辞职，北上，混入那犯人所说的——廖家。

易峰是从北城爬上去的，北城乱，也最容易混入。

但他这张脸太惹眼，不知遭受过多少轻视觊觎。

那时还是廖老爷子掌权，廖家三子争权，正是水深火热的时候。

易峰记得，那是顶黑的一个夜晚。

那一帮人实在太多，他又被他们掐着嘴喂了迷药。药劲渐渐扩散，他的挣扎越来越微弱，意识混沌中，一个酷似廖三爷的男人走了过来，那帮人立刻点头哈腰，匆忙散了，也不知是安了心还是药劲太猛，他昏了过去，再醒来，平静的仿佛一切都没发生过。

老廖也记得，那时他正是腹背受敌的时候，老大老二联合起来对付他。那晚他谈完一笔生意，走出来，天黑极了，甚至有些沉重，身旁的小巷子里乱哄哄的，惹得他更加烦闷。他走近一看，几乎定在原地——地上跪坐着一个顶漂亮的男人。

肯定被下了药，眼神涣散，脸色潮红，衣服被撕扯到堪堪挂住，碎布下，是一对柔软又饱满的胸，在那样黑的夜色里，白莹莹的，缀着两点粉嫩乳尖。

廖三几乎把持不住，还好围上来奉承的人让他拉回了一点理智。

他脱下外套，让保镖裹好那人，送到了酒店。

回程的路上，他只能不停说服自己。

三个月后，易峰作为廖老爷子北城的心腹，出席了廖家的宴会，也见到了最重要的东城的主人——廖三。

易峰不知道该怎么解释自己的出现——三个月而已，怎么可能有如此大的变故。

廖三也不知道该怎么办，这三个月，他不知多少次梦到，这人赤身裸体在他身下，呻吟，高潮。

叫床声里夹杂着他的名字，连眼角沁出的泪都映着他凶恶的脸

如今再次见面，污浊幻想尽数浮出，老廖一双眼死死盯住，仿佛已经用视线将易峰剥了个精光。

头顶巨大的水晶灯迷幻的光芒打在他胸前，黑西装流光溢彩，衬的他如宝石闪耀。

廖三爷直到现在，与易峰的情事中还总是想起那时蠢动的性欲。

正因如此，他格外钟爱易峰的一对胸乳。

看他被捆住双手挣扎时乳肉轻晃.,  
舔过他小腹时，因为过分敏感胸膛高高挺起,  
长着枪茧的大手揉捏到双乳泛红，  
被粗硬的胡茬磨蹭到颤抖硬挺的奶头，  
还有被纳入湿热口腔尽情嚼弄舔吸。

易峰双胸敏感，每每被如此玩弄，总是上下都湿淋淋的，眼尾都泛起潮红，勾人极了。

正如当年水晶灯下眼尾红红，眼睛却欲说还休的模样。

这样一幅无辜的神情逐渐击溃了老廖的戒备，从那天起，老廖得了美人在侧。

而易峰，也终于接近了目标。


End file.
